matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:10 cars, 8 of which I can't even find reference to! HELP!
So, my two and one year old are blessed beyond measure and just got a paper box FULL of toy cars today So for no reason at all I sperated them and was surprised to find only 10 "matchbox" cars... only 2 of which I was able to correlate at least numbers with (because they were on teh bottom of the cast) MB 602 and MB 614.. I found these on a fellow collectors site even though he showed he did not have them in his collection. HOWEVER. I have 8 cars 1 from 1981 and 7 others from 96 to 2002 that I can't find any information on... so I'll give some brief discriptions and maybe someone can help me out. the first one, from 1981 is a peterbilt truck with a picture of a space shuttle and the words test mission on the sides... the cab is blue and the back is kind of a faded army green with an orange background behind it on the bottom of the car... or on the cast.... it has I-80 on the front axle and then a 2150BJ stamp in black... Next: is a 1996 Camaro ss-396 1:61 2293 EA This is a Red Nickelodeon Rugrats convertable with Orange seats and a green plastic cast bottom... Then I have a 99 Ford Focus 1:57 with no other numbers, or if there are I can't tell maybe because the bottom is black... the car itsself is blue with red and silver "Focus" decals and honestly this one must have been a favorite cause the paint is hellaciously scratched up... I also have a 99 Ford Mustang convertible 1:61,orange with blue and silver decals and a silver mustang decal on the hood.. black interior next is a 2000 rescue crane red with orange and yellow plastic attachment. There are no other numbers with this one 2001 Bucket truck again no numbers red with a dragon emblem and "water dragons" decal on the sides. there is no attachment but looks as if there was a place for it, so I'm assuming this one may have been well used, or the attachment is in the box of small parts that I collected from the collection of cars. I have a 2001 Pontiac Pirahna 1:59 that is yellow with red sides and decals that looks as if it is some sort of pet shop owner's car haha. I know that sounds funny but it has a dog bone border with a weiner dog, a fish bowl, a cat and a bird, and under the weiner dog there is a 555 number haha. and last but not least i have a 2002 8x8 taxi cab that isn't like any picture that I've seen of the other Matchbox taxies... Its the bright florecent yellow with TAXI written on the lower halves of the sides... there are wavy checkered flags above the word taxi and the matchbox emblem just above that on the passenger side door. there is a blue taxi light on the roof that does not turn on and doesn't look like id did.. The rear windows of the taxi are open but not the front.. Like I said I'm not sure what to do with these and any info woudl help I don't know how to post pictures or what kind of info I need for the wiki site or if any of these are even "authentic" I guess... I mean I can't imagine anyone would fake a matchbox car but I don't want to throw them up on a site and then find out I'm talking out of my butt... so any help would be appreciated. Thanks!